


well some stuff happens i guess`h6cu xz

by splatdude



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Artificial Cum, Lesbian Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splatdude/pseuds/splatdude
Summary: oof





	well some stuff happens i guess`h6cu xz

"AGENT 8 STICK YOUR TESTI- i mean TENTACLE IN ME!!!!!!! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!! YEAH! THATS THE GOOD SHIT! INK ALL OVER ME!" Moaned Agent 3 as 8 was continuously fucking her. (how does that work?) Anyway, they fucked for hours and hours. Not even stopping for air one time! (impressive 7u7) But when it finally did end after three days, both agents wanted more!! So they called up the local elderly pedophile, Cap'n cuddlebitch. They had a passionate three way but both three and eight knew they wanted to spice things up, not intending to make each other jealous. After two more days, they kicked him out of the apartment because they realized he's too old to cum in them. so they made artificial cum to squirt at eachother when they fuck long enough. (sheldon helped them make it) When they did it again, this time it took FOUR days for them to get tired, but it didn't end there, as they still thought it was fun, even though they dried each other out. The next morning, Pearl and Marina went to check on them since they hadn't heard from them in days. They came in to see Agent 3 PINNING agent 8 AGAINST THE FLOOR!! Marina looked disgusted but Pearl got very excited and convinced Marina to join. Pearl and Marina left after a few hours because it got boring, but 3 and 8 kept going. They fucked happily ever after. (by the way agent four wasn't there because she's too innocent to participate kbye).

**Author's Note:**

> my friend wrote this as a joke btw


End file.
